Story:Umbran Epidemic/Takano Sokutei
Sokutei Takano is a main character in Umbran Epidemic. At the opening of the story, she has just begun an internship at the Moirai Genetic Facility, where her mother works. Sokutei is almost wholly absorbed in schoolwork and complying with her mother's wishes and ambitions for her that she has few friends at school, wishing to keep peers at a familiar arm's reach rather than closely. Appearance and Attire Sokutei has long black hair that falls to her waist, with bangs framing her brown eyes. She sometimes ties her hair up in a ponytail in a futile attempt to control it. For casual occasions, she likes to wear sleeveless tops, and black vests, pants, and shoes. Though she has mild myopia, she prefers to not wear glasses, only donning them when she absolutely needs to pay close attention to her surroundings. Personality Sokutei approaches most people with a varying degree of cordiality, depending on whether she is in a professional or informal situation. Rather than initiate conversation, she prefers to do exactly what is expected of her via as little banter as possible. She can be prompted into extended and more heartfelt conversation when she feels she is in a leadership position, or when she is deeply concerned about someone else. Sokutei is deeply conflicted about developing bonds with people, as she does not want to find herself in a position of being unable to live up to a deep friendship. A reticent person, she often needs time to observe and collect her thoughts in order to give a presentable opinion. Her father's sudden departure from the family two years ago only reinforced her preference to remain aloof from people, and she is more than content to keep to herself. Because of her friends, particularly Kasumi, Sokutei is able to come out of her shell throughout the course of the story. She does so a bit ungainly, coming off as abrasive and clueless at times to her friends. Eventually she gains Kasumi's confidence and helps her navigate her relationship with Ryuu, and is able to speak breezily and freely with Chiharu, Aerys, and Uiharu. Outside this circle, however, Sokutei always retains a sharp if somewhat blinding cautiousness; the scientist in her is always hovering at the periphery, observant of the esoteric yet often ignorant of common sense. Relationships *'Aerys Ryugamine:' FILLING THIS OUT LATER I STILL LOVE YOU AERYS BB *'Chiharu Fukui:' Sokutei appreciates when Chi directly says things that she agrees with but cannot bring herself to say (or at least communicates in a much more passive-aggressive way). Along with Aerys, Chi is the person Sokutei feels she can be the most unguarded (and thus sometimes a bit eccentric) around. *'Kasumi Mizuki:' Sokutei owes her friendships with the rest of the group to Kasumi, having been first approached by the transfer student at Moirai. Though Sokutei originally approached her with a cool detachment, like all other classmates, she eventually opened up due to Kasumi's undaunted friendliness and a concern for her relationship with Ryuu. *'Uiharu Toketsu:' Sokutei oscillates between a veiled respect for Ui's competence and exasperation when she perceives him to be acting illogically or neglectfully. There is a muted sort of attraction towards Ui that usually expresses itself in moodiness; as Sokutei hates being seen as moody, the feeling only encourages and feeds itself. She is keenly aware of the irrationality of it all, yet forces the issue to the back of her mind in the face of more important matters. Ability Sokutei possesses the ability to animate inanimate objects, giving them a life of their own. The personality of such sentient beings may depend on their innate nature or the manipulation of Sokutei herself; she initially finds it difficult to bend her animations to her will, but can command most minor objects to battle for her. In the absence of a defender, she may attack at close range with an array of surgical knives. At long range, she wields a modified medical gun, shooting syringes which inject solutions of her own creation. History Etymology Sokutei derives from the Japanese word meaning "measure". Takano is a common family name meaning "high field". Trivia